Bleed Red
by three days grace luver
Summary: Explanation inside. This is based off the movie. This is just something that I wanted to do, so I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

So I got the idea for this from listening from the song Bleed Red by Ronnie Dunn and I thought it went well with my Avengers/X-Men story. This happens before The Avengers: The X-Men Initiative and is basically a look into Freyja's relationship with Tony. Hope you enjoy.

"I can't believe you! You're mad at me for a stupid car?" I asked. I had accidently hit it when I was testing my new suit and my dad was furious.

"It's not just a car! Do you know how hard it was to get that?" he asked. I snorted and rolled my eyes at how angry he was over a fricking car.

"For you, not very much I'd assume. I mean you're Tony fricking Stark, you get whatever you want!" I yelled. I was supposed to be spending the week here to help Pepper with some things but I'm not sure how much longer I can stand being her.

"Oh, I get everything I want? What about you? You were daddy's little princess once upon a time." He said. I rolled my eyes and turned to walk out of the kitchen, where I was blissfully eating in silence before my father came in.

"Right, and then I grew up. Y'know what? Sometimes I wonder why I even hang around here and answer your calls." I said before walking out of the kitchen, passed Pepper, and out the front door.

I got into the car and checked my phone before pulling out of the driveway and going for a drive. I turned the radio on and nearly laughed at the irony of the song.

"_Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late"_

"Right, that's never gonna happen." I said to myself. I left the song on and continued on, just driving around.

"_Give forgiveness a chance_

_Turn the anger into water_

_Let it slip through our hands"_

I tightened my grip on the wheel as I thought of the last time my father ever forgave me and sighed when I realized that he always did, but only after I said it first.

"_We all bleed red, we all taste rain_

_All fall down, lose our way_

_We all say words we regret_

_We all cry tears, we all bleed red"_

Images of my mother and brother flashed in my head and I remembered the tears in my father's eyes at their funerals. I remembered that I told my father that I hated him for not saving them and the deep regret I felt when I saw the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"_If we're fighting, we're both losing_

_We're just wasting our time_

_Because my scars, they are your scars_

_And your world is mine"_

This reminded me of the first time I had a fight with my father. Both of us ended up in time out when my mom walked in and saw that I threw some, well actually a lot, of my finger paints at my father.

"_You and I, we all bleed red, we all taste rain_

_All fall down, lose our way_

_We all say words we regret_

_We all cry tears, we all bleed red_

_Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak_

_Sometimes we're hurt and it cuts deep_

_We live this life breath to breath_

_We're all the same, we all bleed red"_

The first time I rode a bike came to mind. I think that was the year before my brother was born. It was starting to rain and I crashed into something and skinned my knees. My father picked me up and brought me inside. I smiled the whole time because my father was actually around to do something.

"_Let's say we're sorry 'fore it's too late_

_We all bleed red, all taste rain_

_All fall down, lose our way_

_We all say words we regret_

_We all cry tears, all bleed red_

_Sometimes we're strong, sometimes we're weak_

_Sometimes we're hurt, it cuts deep_

_We live this life breath to breath"_

I realized that I had somehow made a big circle and had stopped in front of my father's house. I sighed and looked at my phone and noticed that I had a missed call and a voice mail. I checked it out and was very surprised when I saw my father's name flash across the screen.

"Look, Ana, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you, can you forgive me?" I looked at my phone and shook my head. I pulled into the driveway and slowly made my way up to the house. I knocked on the door and smiled when Pepper answered the door.

"Come on in, Ana." She said. I smiled wider and followed her in.

"_We're all the same, we all bleed red"_


End file.
